Watching For Action
by DutyBorn
Summary: Is everyone gone? Or were the evil forces at work more clever then anyone expected...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: You clicked on my story! That makes you an incredibly cool person. Good for you! Yah! Well anyway this story uses the Ocarina of Time world and the timeline is after Link comes back to his childhood. Link and Zelda are 17 now. Now in this story I have interpreted the ending not as an infinite loop where Link fights Ganondorf over and over, but that when he came back Ganon never existed. By locking him in the Sacred Realm his very presence in time was erased. However, I have Link, Zelda, the Sages, and anyone with magical talent remembering the events even though they never happened. There will be more on that in the story. This story is from the perspective of a young mage. Oh and I still haven't decided on whom Link ends up with so review or e-mail me with your opinion. They are all such nice girls. Lucky son of a. (ahem) enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
  
Watching For Action  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Part 1  
  
  
  
"Don't get involved Dyrade."  
  
That was the last thing the Elder had told me and it still bothered me. I played out the conversation again in my head. There I was standing in front of the oldest and wisest mage in Hyrule. She was rumored to be over three hundred years old. Her flowing silver hair still amazed me and she had a grace and elegance that made my breath catch in my throat. I may have been taller than she was but her presence towered above me. I had just completed my trials. oh I am truly sorry I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Dyrade and I am the thirteenth of my bloodline, yes in the great tradition of Hyrulian names it is just one word. All of the Dyrades that came before me were great mages. We have one of the most respected magical bloodlines in the known world. Much like the Dyrade that came before myself I stand towering over the other mages at six feet six. My red hair is constantly flowing in the breeze. I am thin and unfortunately I am not a muscular person. Think of a reed and you've got me. As long as I can remember I have been a mage in training. My earliest memory is standing in the Hall of Magic it's stained glass windows shining in the sun. They all depict a famous mage and to my lines credit there are several Dyrades. We almost all look exactly alike. It must be the magic in the bloodline. Well I would love to go into the details of the effects of magic on physical appearance but my story will never get told if I don't.  
  
"Your task in this world will be to guard the Princess of Destiny. Remember young one that as a mage you must only watch events. Only intervene if her life is in danger."  
  
Her words bothered me. How can you define what is dangerous to a life. I could protect her physically only to find her emotionally destroyed. My task will not be easy.  
  
"You have questions and that is good. I will not answer them, you must. The king has been informed of your impending arrival. Remember there are political agendas at the castle. Your task is to make sure the princess is safe no matter what happens. Many will try to beseech your help. Don't get involved Dyrade."  
  
Having said what she intended to say she handed me a letter that would allow me access to the castle. I packed my things and changed into my traveling robes. Unlike popular belief nothing I carry is enchanted except my backpack. Well how else to you expect someone as non-athletic as I am to lug my things across Hyrule? It stores everything I need and is still as light as if it is carrying nothing but hot air. Yes I realize this may be why I am so out of shape but I am a mage so keep quiet before I do something awful to you. Ha! That shut you up. As I was saying I am carrying my backpack that contains everything I need to survive, an unadorned short sword that rests in a plain leather scabbard at my side, and a canteen that is hooked to my belt. Off to face the world!  
  
"Dyrade are you leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
Oops. I forgot about Alyese. I turn trying to think of an excuse but her cold stare stops me well. cold. She is quite a sight with her black hair seeming to complement her anger by flowing in a wind that wasn't there. Well she is a mage. She is very pale and has delicate features. I suppose it comes from all the time she spends in the library researching whatever it is she is into at the time. For myself, if it wasn't adventure or required I wasn't going to read it!  
  
"Alyese I am sorry, I was caught up in what the Elder said to me and I got lost in my task. Forgive me?"  
  
Now keep in mind I said this with the most adorable expression I could manage on my face. There is nothing like imitating a puppy to get a woman off your back.  
  
"Awww. I guess I forgive you. So what is your task? You will never guess what mine is!"  
  
I smiled at the mischievous look on her face and I was secretly glad I got to brag about my task to another mage.  
  
"I am being sent to protect the Princess of Destiny."  
  
Could I have said that with any more pride shining threw? Nah. The fate of one of the most important figures in Hyrule depends upon me. Why shouldn't I be proud?  
  
"Really? So am I!"  
  
What? Impossible.  
  
"Your kidding right? I thought these tasks were one mage a piece."  
  
My world is shattered. I will now have to share my glory with Alyese. Why are the goddesses so cruel to me?  
  
"Well she is the Princess of Destiny and the heir to the throne of Hyrule. Did you expect them to entrust her to you? YOU DID!"  
  
At this point she was nearly falling over with laughter and I was hurt more then I was letting on. I am the thirteenth of my line. I am a respected mage. The thoughts kept going over in my head while she laughed. I didn't even notice her stop and look at me with a worried expression.  
  
"Dyrade? I am sorry I didn't mean too."  
  
I had to cut her off I couldn't take this anymore. If this was to be part of my task then SO BE IT.  
  
"I will see you at Hyrule Castle."  
  
My voice was like a freezing mans last breath. Gathering what was left of my reserve I turned and left the building. As I began walking down the path that led to Hyrule Castle my cold attitude began to thaw under the afternoon sun. I have never been able to stay mad for long. The beautiful scenery made it impossible. I decided to make the best of things. Close to evening I came across a steppe. Now I knew the only steppe in Hyrule led to a barren desert filled with monsters, definitely not a castle. I had been going the wrong way all day. Cursing my mistake I turned and began walking the other way. Just as I did on the wind I heard the battle cry of an angry woman followed by the laughter of three men. One of the perks of being a mage is the incredible increase in the power of your senses. I pulled out my short sword and ran towards the noise. As I reached the top of a hill I saw a Gerudo woman being accosted by three bandits. She was putting up a good fight but they would soon overwhelm her. Using a short spell that altered my perception to see good and evil as physical traits the bandits suddenly had fangs and began to look like orcs. The woman they were attacking became almost angelic in her defense. That settled it. Throwing caution to the wind I pulled out my sword and charged down the hill.  
  
"RAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Yes I know my battle cry is pathetic. get over it. Now I am sure you are wondering why I didn't just throw a magical firebolt or some such nonsense. The answer is as a mage I can only affect the world around me. To do so requires concentration and time I didn't have if I wanted to save this woman. The leader of the three glanced at me and nodded at one of his companions to deal with me.  
  
"When you meet your ancestors tell them you should have minded your own business!"  
  
Having said that the rather unclean man charged me with his sword. He had on surprisingly well kept leather armor and carried a wooden shield. It reminded me of the Kokiri shields I had seen in books.  
  
"I am Dyrade son of Dyrade. I am a mage and unless you drop your weapon and surrender I will destroy you!"  
  
Now tell me which one of us had the better witty battle comment? What you think he did? Err. Ack. His answer is to lung for an attempt to quickly kill me. I quickly called the wind to my aid and my movements increased in speed. Using the same ability I had the wind slow him down. Unfortunately for me he was a battle-hardened warrior. I barely dodged his attack by diving to the side.  
  
"Who is in the dirt oh mighty magic one?"  
  
He said mocking me. If you ever fight me never make me angry. It only serves as fuel for my alterations to the world. Without moving a muscle I sent sand flying into his eyes. The wind increased in intensity and I leapt up and swung my sword in an arc towards his unprotected neck. As I stood breathing heavily over the vanquished foe I looked toward the Gerudo woman and the other bandits.  
  
"Oh. no."  
  
I couldn't stop the comment from escaping. During my fight with their companion the other two bandits had managed to knock the Gerudo woman unconscious. They both turned to me and it may have just been the spell still affecting my sight but they had strikingly evil expressions on their faces.  
  
"You are going to die for killing Alec, boy. We knocked this wench out because she is worth a fortune on the Dylian slave market. You on the other hand are worthless and will die a slow painful death."  
  
Now the slave comment was bad enough but threatening me with a torturous death sent me right over the edge.  
  
"Scum of Hyrule your death will not be mourned. Come and let me become the angel of death in your life."  
  
As I look back, to them I must have indeed been the angel of death. After I had given in to the torrent of rage my hair flew violently and my green eyes lighted up with fire from within. It is truly a stunning sight when a mage is sent over the edge and gives in to the magic in their blood. My line had always been tied to anger. Most mages must be at calm to draw upon their true power. Not so for the Dyrades. The wind, the earth, and the very light that shone in twilight swirled in the torrent of destruction that swirled around me. I was oblivious to the fact that I drew upon too much of my essence. All that filled my mind was the fact that these ruffians before me still breathed, and it enraged me. The pillar of earth and wind that descended upon the two bandits forever buried them in the hard lands of the steppe. My foes vanquished my rage left me and without it I could not control this much power and I collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"What."  
  
The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Alyese and the Gerudo woman standing over me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
  
  
"Wake up Dyrade. It has been two days since you collapsed. You're lucky I followed you."  
  
Alyese? No that was impossible. Yet here she was standing over me. I have to admit it was good to hear her voice again.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
I opened my eyes and while my vision was still hazy I noticed I was in a sandstone room and my backpack and sword lay beside the bed I rested in.  
  
"The Gerudo Fortress. You are lucky that woman you saved was a friend of Queen Nabooru. You must have really impressed her. You better watch it or you might find yourself married to some Gerudo guard!"  
  
She started laughing and I guess that is the sort of thing women find funny because I was seriously worried.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
I guess I could have said that without growling but she is giggling like a crazy person. After she had turned around I got up and quickly put on my tunic and robe. Then I put on my boots and grabbed my sword and backpack.  
  
"If you will excuse me I have a date with the Princess of Destiny."  
  
I said as huffily as I could. As I turned to open the door it flew open and hit me in the face.  
  
"Is he up?"  
  
I hate my life. It was the woman I had saved. Now if you have seen one Gerudo guard you have seen them all so lets just say she was as beautiful as the rest of them. That was probably the only reason I didn't scream at her.  
  
"Well I was, but apparently I am back down again."  
  
Ha! That got them giggling. There is nothing like dry wit to get my day going. Getting to my feet I formally introduced myself.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the mage, poet, and all around good guy Dyrade XIII."  
  
Then I bowed and kissed her hand. Who is charming? That's right I am charming.  
  
"Hello I am Nikina and I challenge you to battle."  
  
What? She went from giggling and blushing to a cold stare and issued a challenge. I am NOT a ladies man.  
  
"Whaaa?"  
  
Yes I know it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say but I was shocked and confused.  
  
"I will see you in front of the fortress and ready for battle or I will see you dead."  
  
Then she did something that still shocks me. She pulled me into a passionate kiss. Then she turned and walked out of the room. I turned to Alyese and she didn't seem the least bit surprised. She seemed almost. pleased.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Call me naïve but I don't think that is the way it is supposed to work."  
  
She giggled and then looked at me with a smile.  
  
"She likes you and for a Gerudo woman to chose a man she must be beaten by him in combat."  
  
Oh yah! I saved her and almost blew myself off the map doing it and now she wants to show her affection by attacking me. I am SO lucky.  
  
"Let me get this straight. If I win she has 'chosen' me and if I lose I die. Gee what a wonderful day this is going to be. Wait a minute since she likes me won't she let me win?"  
  
That last part I said a little to hopefully. I may not be the best of warriors but I don't want to sound like I cannot handle a fight. Alyese shaking her head took me out of my little self-evaluation.  
  
"She might have if you didn't shame her by rescuing her. If she beats you she burns away that shame."  
  
Now it was starting to make sense. Well I have a habit of making the best of things so I tried to remember that a beautiful woman was attracted to me. Who cares if she wants to kill me? At least she openly said so and didn't stab me in my sleep. Now that's love.  
  
I walked out into the morning sun and quietly thanked the goddesses I wore loose fitting clothing. I would need every advantage against a Gerudo guard. I made my way to their 'arena' and not surprisingly the entire fortress had turned out. What did surprise me was how they booed me. They didn't even know me and yet they felt they could boo me.  
  
"I am being booed by a bunch of people who think standing in a circle is an 'arena'. I am so hurt."  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I definitely shouldn't have said that. even Alyese winced. Well at least now they are just staring at me coldly instead of booing.  
  
"Foolish man you have been summoned to the Gerudo ARENA to answer the challenge of Nikina. The fight is not over until one of you are dead, unconscious, or admit defeat."  
  
This was too much for me to take.  
  
"Wait a minute here! You are a sage. How can you allow such violence?"  
  
She looked at me and she surprised me with the warmth in her stare. Obviously she had her problems with these violent traditions as well. She struck me as an extremely wise and good person. Of course she is a sage so I guess that goes without saying, but I still find myself in awe when I meet a truly good person. I am blessed in that I seem to encounter them often in my travels. forgive me I am rambling again.  
  
"It is well you do not wish violence young mage. However, this is the sacred tradition of the Gerudo. Some things must be upheld."  
  
I nodded reluctantly and held my sword out signaling I was ready and prepared to fight. Now when I was training to be a mage I learned the art of the sword, but the swordsman who taught me found my style to be well. goofy. Showing the qualities of a truly great teacher he embraced it and we invented a new style. Thus was born the 'Angry Hamster' style I use. It is all I am good at when it comes to weapons. You can imagine the dark humor I felt when my 'Angry Hamster' style was pitted against arguably the best warrior style in Hyrule, The style of the Gerudo guard. Then again maybe it was my only shot. I could feel the power of the Queen blocking any access to magic. This could be painful.  
  
"Lets dance Nikina."  
  
Now I could see the surprise in her eyes. Here I had gone from arguing against the fight to diving right in. Of course that's all part of the technique. I was throwing her off. I flew forward; even without the wind I was fast. We went at it swords clanging and the patterns seemed like some elaborate dance. She was extremely good, the only thing that kept saving me was the fact she couldn't predict my technique. It was new to her. The Gerudo technique was as old as Hyrule itself and mine was brand new. After a good ten minutes of gauging each other I was getting tired. I knew she wasn't.  
  
"Last chance."  
  
I said jumping backward sword spinning. I walked toward her my sword dancing from hand to hand spinning. She gave ground nervously attempting to find away to counter-attack. Suddenly I stopped and positioned my sword so it reflected the sun right into her eyes. Even though she was temporarily blinded her sword darted forward to block any attack my sword made.  
  
"Ugh.."  
  
She grunted as my right foot flew into her sword hand. Did I mention I fight dirty? The sword flew off towards Nabooru who caught it without blinking. I held my sword point at her throat and looked at her expectantly. Behind me I heard Alyese breathe a sigh of relief. I grinned despite myself. She did care. Nikina was not amused by my grin. I could tell she was about to say something telling me to finish her when Nabooru gave her a hard stare. Her eyes fell downcast and she mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
I asked straining to hear.  
  
"I SAID I SUBMIT!!!"  
  
She yelled at me her face beet red. I nodded and Nabooru handed Nikina back the sword she had caught. Nabooru smiled at Nikina and glanced at me before nodding to Nikina.  
  
"In one year you will be of age to marry and then you must bring him back so he can become one of the Gerudo and take his place as your husband. Until then you must watch over him."  
  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Alyese was falling over laughing. At least Nikina had the good grace to blush. Married indeed! Why did Nabooru look so pleased? Oh goddesses no.  
  
"When I am gone you two will make a fine King and Queen."  
  
Nikina is Nabooru's daughter. Nabooru is Nikina's mother. Why me? It was supposed to be a simple task. Protect the Princess of Destiny. Now I am betrothed to a Gerudo guard and my 'mother-in-law' is Queen and a sage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I had explained to Nikina my magely task and she nodded. She seemed almost proud. You would think that after being forcibly betrothed I would avoid her. I am not like that. She didn't ask for this either. This was their tradition and it was my own fault for saving her. One thing a mage learns is that every action has a reaction and this was the reaction. I accepted the consequences of my actions when I attacked the bandits. Plus she is really cute. personality like a firebrand. oops she has caught me staring at her. Quick escape!  
  
"Uh. don't you think we should be going Alyese? The king must be wondering about us."  
  
Alyese grinned but allowed me to escape by answering.  
  
"Well I am ready and you have been packed since you woke up."  
  
She started giggling then but I ignored it and waiting for her to continue. Women.  
  
"Nikina finished saying good bye to her friends and mother. Once she is finished packing we will be ready. Luckily I brought a spare enchanted backpack."  
  
I grunted and then mouthed her last comment back to her sarcastically. Of course she did. She never forgets anything.  
  
"Well I am ready! Lets go my betrothed. I can't wait to see the rest of Hyrule."  
  
I smiled at the enthusiasm in Nikina's voice. I had to admit I was excited to. A chance to see the places I had read about. I looked at her with a grin.  
  
"Call me Dyrade or I will call you my sweety-pumpkin in front of the entire fortress."  
  
She glowered at me and Alyese frowned. What did they think I was serious? I just wanted to avoid the whole betrothed thing. I was sure she would meet someone else in Hyrule and I would be off the hook. Why are you laughing at me?  
  
As we walked out of the fortress I got a lot of smiles and pats on the back by the guards. I couldn't stop blushing. You know when you start blushing because you are blushing? Well that was I. When we reached the edge of Gerudo territory Queen Nabooru was waiting. She hugged her daughter briefly and then gave me an engraved silver ring.  
  
"Take care of my daughter and if you ever lose hope just read the engraving on the ring. It was my husbands."  
  
Before I could respond she was gone. Nikina caught sight of the ring and I saw tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and just held her.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't know."  
  
I knew my words weren't very comforting but I had to do what I could. After she stopped crying she looked into my eyes and I gave her the most comforting smile I have. Well it was a very tender moment. Stop smiling like that! Alyese came over and hugged Nikina as well. We walked all the rest of the day and around nightfall we were near what appeared to be a ranch.  
  
"That's Lon Lon Ranch! Maybe we can make it there before those stupid skeletons start popping up."  
  
Alyese said once again flaunting her knowledge. Nikina and I pulled out our swords and we began to run toward the ranch pulling Alyese along with us.  
  
"Here they come!"  
  
I yelled as they began jumping out of the ground. We cut them down as we ran.  
  
"Hello the ranch!"  
  
I shouted and I saw a figure I couldn't make out open the gate and we dashed inside.  
  
"Malon what is going on? Do you need help?"  
  
The Hero of Time himself walked over to us! Incredible! He stood smiling at the girl who had opened the gate. She smiled back and said.  
  
"No thanks 'Fairy Boy'."  
  
What? Did she just call the Hero of Time FAIRY BOY? INSOLENT. calm down. one, two, three. better. He is smirking at her. Oh good he is not enraged they must be friends.  
  
"Greetings Honorary Gerudo Link and his friend Malon. I am Nikina, daughter of Nabooru the Queen of the Gerudo. This is my betrothed the mage Dyrade and a friend the mage Alyese."  
  
Did she just say that? Well I suppose it is better then me staring with my mouth open. Link seems just as shocked as I am. After he found out the princess was a cross dresser I am surprised things can still shock this guy. Oh alright I suppose that is not fair to the Princess, she had to hide.  
  
"You're the people I have been searching for. You were expected at the castle three days ago! I thought it was just two mages, let alone royalty! The king will be very pleased. Malon may they stay here tonight?"  
  
She looked at Link like he had lost his mind.  
  
"Do you honestly think I was going to throw them out? Do you think that little of me?"  
  
Her screaming was hurting my ears but I kept my mouth shut. My boots seem extremely interesting right now.  
  
"No of course not Malon. You're one of the kindest and sweetest people I know. I just spoke without thinking that's all."  
  
Good cover Link! Just as easily as her anger came it left and she was smiling happily. She ran over and hugged him. He was dumbstruck. She obviously likes him. Since it was late we all decided to hit the hay. For Link and I it was literally. The girls got the beds and we were stuck in the cold. Of course Nikina suggested she might not be warm enough but I avoided that one like the plague. Judging from Links face Malon made the same suggestion to him. Well there I was having a conversation with arguably the greatest warrior in Hyrule about women.  
  
"So you and Alyese. are you good friends?"  
  
  
  
"Yah what about you and Malon?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
There was something in his voice. I couldn't place it. sorrow?  
  
"She seems to really like you."  
  
"I like her to, it's just my whole life I have been a warrior. Zelda's warrior. Ruto's warrior. Malon's warrior. I like them all. Why is it so hard for me? How can I choose one without hurting the others?"  
  
I know what you're thinking. The Hero of Time is a player. He really isn't. He is just a nice guy caught up in a role he didn't ask for.  
  
"Which one do you love?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Well that settles it. As cheerily as possible I said,  
  
"Well then you don't have to make the decision now do you?"  
  
He began laughing.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
After a little while we stopped talking and I fell asleep. It had been a long day after all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Part 4  
  
  
  
I awoke to the sound of thunder. There was a loud crash and the roof came down on top of us. I quickly threw a bubble of air around myself and I rolled out of the barn. What I saw astounded me. The ranch was in flames.  
  
"Zoras?"  
  
I asked amazed. A group of Zora warriors had attacked the ranch. I saw Alyese and Nikina on the ground stunned. The Zoras were laughing at a struggling Malon.  
  
"Take them alive."  
  
Their leader stated. I could only hope Link survived the original attack. My blood boiled. I called on my rage and drew upon my power. I sucked the fire from the ranch and sent it hurtling toward the Zoras. They hastily threw up electric shields. The blow destroyed their shields and knocked several of them off their feet but the fire was gone before it reached them.  
  
"Princess Ruto will have your heads for this."  
  
Link?  
  
"Link, run they have magic and you don't have your weapons."  
  
It was to late. They stunned him and headed for the river with their new prisoners. I gave chase but once they reached the river I lost them. They had taken my friends. I had to follow them to the Zora city and rescue them. I quickly leapt into the river. AHHH that's cold. Using my abilities I flew threw the water. Swim Dyrade swim! I managed to catch up to them at the entrance to the city. A struggling Malon was obviously slowing them down. Time to get the drop on them. is that Princess Ruto? She came out of the shadows with two guards. She wasn't happy.  
  
"Did you think you were going to get away with it, Reitsu? It was a brilliant plan; abduct Malon and burn the ranch down. Claim I ordered you to do it and then become King of the Zora when my father dies. Too bad I figured it out. Had you succeeded I would have been cast out. Your such a naughty boy."  
  
She was mocking him. Go Princess Ruto!  
  
"Umm one thing you forgot Ruto. There are ten of us and only three of you. I WILL get away with this."  
  
He began laughing and his guards prepared to kill the princess. She was shocked; I don't think she thought he would hurt her. Time to act. I leapt up from my hiding place.  
  
"RAAAA!!!!"  
  
Yes there is my bad battle cry. Oh well this smuck is going down. Kidnap my friends will he? I introduced my fist to his face and he went flying off the edge and into the waterfall. OUCH. Sharp pointy rocks at the bottom. Oh well.  
  
"Surrender before the MIGHTY MAGE DYRADE!"  
  
I ordered his cronies. They reluctantly lowered their weapons, but they surrendered to Ruto. Guess they didn't want to admit a lowly human beat their leader. Ruto turned to me with a smile.  
  
"I owe you a great deal mage. Thank you."  
  
I blushed fiercely. She freed Link, Malon, Alyese, and Nikina. We carried them into the city and allowed them to rest. As I sat down with Princess Ruto I began to wonder if I would ever reach Hyrule Castle.  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well? Don't bother flaming I ignore it. Comments appreciated. Who should Link end up with? I didn't explain the politics behind the Zoras actions totally because Dyrade would not be privy to it and this is from his perspective. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow you're reading chapter 2? That means you're 2 times as cool. Oh Yah! Well I won't spoil anything so enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
Watching For Action  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Part 1  
  
  
  
Now normally I would have waited for my friends to wake up, but I was really tired. I had gotten little to no sleep thanks to that psychotic Zora and his buddies. I made sure his friends were locked up safe and tight. Unfortunately we couldn't find his body. I have a bad feeling this will come back to haunt me. Oh well I am tired so good night.  
  
"Dyrade, are you there?"  
  
Ugh. My life sucks. Nikina is awake. Just when I was about to go to sleep the woman wakes up. Hmph.  
  
"Yes Nikina I am here. How are you feeling?"  
  
I gave her a smile and got a weak one in return.  
  
"I've been better. What happened? Did you rescue me again?"  
  
She had that sweet and cute voice that I swear women must practice.  
  
"Nah I just kind of happened by and you know me I had to start a fight."  
  
I grinned and winked at her. Beside her I saw Link stir. Princess Ruto had watched over him all night. He groaned weakly as his eyes opened. She started to make a fuss over him and although I didn't eavesdrop on their conversation. I did hear her whisper in his ear when he fell asleep.  
  
"I love you Link."  
  
I am a man and it takes a lot to break me down but I swear the way she said it and the love in her eyes brought a tear to my eye. Maybe it is just the hopeless romantic in me but my heart went out to Princess Ruto. She had to compete with Malon, who was still sleeping soundly, and the Princess of Destiny herself. Although I didn't know for certain if Zelda loved him, Links comment made me reach that conclusion. If she loved him as deeply as Malon and Ruto this man's life was going to get hard soon.  
  
"Go to sleep my betrothed, you need it."  
  
I grunted. Nikina had THAT right.  
  
"Only if you insist my sweety-pumpkin."  
  
I snickered but she was already asleep again. Argh just when I had the perfect response she goes to sleep. Well I do need sleep so if you'll excuse me.  
  
"Dyrade? Where am I?"  
  
By the Triforce of Power why won't these women sleep?  
  
"Yes Alyese I am here. You're in the Zora city as a guest of the Princess Ruto. I took care of those bad Zoras."  
  
She laughed at me! I saved her life and she laughs?  
  
"Sure you did Dyrade. I am glad Princess Ruto came along when she did. Otherwise we would all be dead. Thanks for cheering me up though."  
  
That was more than I could take. That's right I am just a clown! Just a stupid clown who has only spent the majority of his life mastering the manipulation of the world! I cannot do anything! FINE! I am not getting any sleep tonight. I walked further into the city and found myself sitting at the top of a waterfall. I don't know what it is about me but sometimes I just have to be alone in some place that has a spiritual significance. Its how I blow off steam. I don't know how long I sat there. Most people assume I am deep in magely thoughts when I do it, but honestly I just stare into a void. I've never told anyone that so keep it a secret or I will just deny it. Sometimes it is better to just listen to the world around you.  
  
"Where is Dyrade? We better get going if we want to get to the castle by lunch."  
  
Was that Links voice I just heard? Oh goddesses its already morning. I had cooled down and was about to walk down when I heard Alyese.  
  
"Maybe he is somewhere telling this preposterous story about how he defeated those Zoras who attacked us. Ha! That will be the day!"  
  
Well maybe I should just stay up here. Obviously I am not a good enough mage for her. I will just stay up here FOREVER! How do you like that Alyese? Ha! I rubbed my hands together anticipating their reaction when I felt the ring Nabooru had given me. I took it off and finally examined it. In a language long forgotten to the common people it said, -Sometimes You Just Have To Play Out A Bad Hand -. The ring is right. I put it back on. Maybe someday I will tell you what finger I wear it on. Taking a brief look down I guessed I could survive the jump. I walked a short distance back and then ran and jumped off the edge.  
  
"RAAA!!!"  
  
I say that a lot don't I? As the world streamed by I decided to show Alyese just what I could do. I certainly had enough anger, now to call enough wind. Right before I hit the water I stopped dead. Hovering an inch above the water I slowly made my way to the crowd that had gathered. Now lets see her.. ACK!  
  
"Catch me oh mighty mage!"  
  
Ruto leapt out of the crowd and landed on top of me. My concentration lost we both fell in the water. Coughing, I pulled myself out of the water. Everyone was doubled over laughing. Yah I really showed them. Idiot! I was still embarrassed when we reached the path to Hyrule Castle. Oh I forgot to mention Malon and Ruto are now coming with us. Malon told Link that her father would be returning today and he would take care of Epona. Ruto decided she needed to visit Hyrule Court for some important business. Whatever. Everyone knows she and Malon are there to compete over Link. Malon has been on his right and Ruto on his left all day. Blah. Blah. Blah. Alyese is avoiding me and Nikina looks like she has something she wants to say but doesn't know how. Oh and if I haven't mentioned I have had absolutely NO sleep. Today is shaping up to be a fun day indeed. I am glad we have a couple Zora guards because if we are attacked I will pass out from exhaustion. Why did Malon just mouth 'Thank you' to me? Oh I see. Afraid Ruto would take advantage of Link if she went to thank me for saving her ranch. Fair enough. I will just nod. Oh not again.  
  
"WHAT? WHY DID YOU JUST KISS LINK?"  
  
Malon is screaming at Ruto again. Ouch right next to his right ear.  
  
"I DIDN'T I WAS WHISPERING TO HIM AND I 'ACCIDENTLY' BUMPED INTO HIM!"  
  
There goes Ruto in his left ear. Now all we need is for Zelda to kick him in the nuts and his day is complete. I hope Ruto is watching Malon's right hand. [SMACK] Guess not. Here comes Ruto's left foot. [THUMP] Wow the brave man is getting between them. [BAM] [CRUNCH] Well it serves him right for getting in the middle of a catfight.  
  
"What are you okay Link?"  
  
They finally realized he is lying on the ground between them.  
  
"Okay? You knocked him flat you lunatic!"  
  
"I wasn't the one who broke his nose!"  
  
"Yah well I wasn't the one who kneed him in the gut!"  
  
"Um.. That wasn't his gut ladies."  
  
Okay I know I should have kept my mouth shut but they beat the poor man down. Thankfully a beautiful woman in pink rode up with group of soldiers and said something that REALLY didn't go over well.  
  
"What happened to my Link?"  
  
Princess Zelda? Wow she is so.. Nikina is reading my thoughts.. mediocre.. of course Zelda is nothing special..  
  
"Your Link?!?!?!"  
  
Malon and Ruto yelled in unison. Before anyone knew what was going on Zelda was on the ground wrestling with Malon and Ruto. I got on the mount they brought for me and I just started riding toward the castle. Alyese and Nikina behind me smirking. Finally the three ladies broke it up and helped Link on to a horse. If Princess Zelda didn't have to ride at the front I am sure a fight would have broken out over who got to ride next to Link. Well the good news is I made it to the castle and will be Zelda's guard for the next year. This year is going to suck.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Part 2  
  
  
  
You know I think I am getting spoiled on this whole 'task' thing. There I was with the Hero of Time, Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, the owner of the largest ranch in Hyrule Malon, a Zora escort, a knightly escort, the heir to the Gerudos, and a fellow mage riding into Hyrule. I was too tired to care.  
  
"Come on you stick in the mud, lets put on a show."  
  
Yah. Forgive my false enthusiasm but Alyese conveniently forgot I have had NO sleep whatsoever.  
  
"Alright. Um. Light and air show on three."  
  
Basically we started saying a lot of made up words. You people expect that. Then we 'shifted' light. Now we glowed. Add that in with the fact that our capes billowed in a lack of wind and the crowd was stunned. Time to wake them up. I absorbed the fire out of a near by tavern, raised my hand to the sky, and like an eagle it flew above the city and then burst.  
  
"Yah!!!"  
  
They love me. Finally we have reached crowd control. I wonder how they keep the grass this green. There sure are a lot of guards Zelda must have convinced her father to increase the guard. There seems to be a battalion of pike men on maneuvers.  
  
"Princess Zelda. Why do you have so many soldiers near the castle?"  
  
"I will answer that. The Count of Cysi is here and the king wants to make an impression."  
  
Hmm. Link must be some sort of advisor to Zelda. I will have to find out more about this count.  
  
"Princess! The king is very upset with you. How could you go outside of the city? You know the Elder never sends mages to protect people because it is perfectly safe! Get inside the castle now!"  
  
Wonder of wonders. It is Impa. Another sage, I am so lucky. Hmm. Malon and Ruto are giggling.  
  
"Well don't stand there blushing bring the mages before the king! Fool girl."  
  
Ouch. I wouldn't want to live with her. Oh no. I am going to. Why goddesses? We dismounted and as I was digging threw my backpack when Ruto approached me.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you properly. I was busy protecting Link from Malon. Now Zelda will keep her busy."  
  
She grabbed my right hand and put something in it.  
  
"I know that your one of the few followers of Din."  
  
I got a stricken look on my face. If that got around I would be shunned. Din was considered evil to the populace. The Dyrades had always believed power was not inherently good or evil and if you had a strong will you could do much good with it. Don't give me that nonsense about Ganon, it wasn't Din's fault he did what he did. She smiled at the look on my face.  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell. Please accept my deepest thanks for saving myself and Link."  
  
I felt I had to say something.  
  
"I know what you said to Link while he slept. I wish you the best of luck as you try to win his heart."  
  
She looked shocked but then got the biggest smile on her face and she hugged me before I could stop her.  
  
"No non-Zora has ever said that to me! Your so sweet."  
  
She left me standing there dumbfounded. I am getting really good at this look. I looked at what she had given me. It was a small ruby statue of Din. I smiled and put it in my backpack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nikina glaring at me. She must have taken that hug the wrong way. Well if she doesn't want to talk about it yet then fine. I have got a king to meet.  
  
"Dyrade get over here!"  
  
Okay then she does want to talk about it. I bit back a comment like 'Coming buttercup' and walked over to her. Looking into her eyes I could tell she needed reassurance of some kind. Oh why not. I have already admitted to myself I care for her. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. I wont go into any more details because I like to consider myself a gentleman. Lets just say Impa had to cough loudly. When we finally stopped we were pushed into the Grand Hall. No one told us what to do or maybe they did and we weren't paying attention, but regardless we winged it and walked to King Harkinian hand in hand.  
  
"Your majesty may I present Princess Nikina of the Gerudos and her betrothed the Mage Dyrade."  
  
Oh yah. Now I was 'her' betrothed. She wasn't 'my' betrothed. Hmph. We bowed before the king and took our place with the others. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the line of nobles watching and politely applauding.  
  
"Great now we have witches and Gerudo scum. Hold on to your wallet."  
  
"Don't worry so much Nyas. The mages are only dangerous if you want to kill the princess not marry her."  
  
Oh this wasn't sounding good. I look at Impa and asked,  
  
"Who is the man in yellow?"  
  
She glared daggers at him.  
  
"That is the reason for so many guards he is Count Nyas of Cysi. He wants to marry Zelda and 'merge' our kingdoms. You sure find the dangerous ones quick mage."  
  
I nodded. Unless he means her physical harm I can do nothing. Pity. Maybe I could.. No it is too early to think about getting involved. I cannot be the one to act. I only hope someone does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Part 3  
  
  
  
After the audience we were shown our rooms. When I saw where they were I shook my head.  
  
"Alyese will be staying in the same room as the Princess. One of us must be with her at all times. Alyese you will watch her during the night and morning. I will take the rest of the day. I will stay in this room."  
  
I pointed to the room next door. Zelda's frown got even bigger then when I was talking.  
  
"No. That is Links room and I will not be.. be.. BABYSAT like this!"  
  
I turned to her with a look that could have frozen fire.  
  
"It is my room now. Alyese WILL stay with you. The Elder has prophesied you will be in great danger until your wedding and since that cant happen for another year you are stuck with us!"  
  
Zelda threw up her hands and walked into her room. Link followed her trying to console her. I nodded for Alyese to follow.  
  
"So it begins."  
  
Impa looked at me with a strange expression on her face after I had spoken.  
  
"I am putting Link in between Malon and Ruto. I WILL be staying in this hallway. So unless you want to be in another hallway you will have to stay with Nikina."  
  
I groaned. In the end duty overcame my shyness and I nodded.  
  
"Have the Zoras that came with Ruto guard the moat. No one will expect it. I will go put up wards around the castle."  
  
Impa nodded. I decided to start in this hallway. Wards are relatively easy. Just shout 'Danger' at the top of your lungs and suck the sound out of your mouth. Wrap it in air and project a sense of evil at it. The air will keep the sound bottled until a being of evil passes threw it. What do you mean it doesn't sound simple? Well for a mage it is so there. After about two hours I had the castle prepared. I was exhausted. I walked to my room to get some well-deserved rest when Nikina came out decked out in ceremonial Gerudo garments.  
  
"There you are! The dinner honoring us is about to start!"  
  
Ugh. She dragged me along to the dinner hall. One thing about being a mage we don't have to spend much time dressing up for stuff like this. All anyone expects is a robe. We walked for ages. This castle is huge. When we finally entered the dining hall almost everyone was there. I noticed that Link was to Zeldas left and the spots next to Zeldas right were open. Alyese was exactly opposite Zelda. I gave her a thumb up and she beamed. I sat between Zelda and Nikina. As everyone rose to give thanks to Nayru and Farore I silently included Din. Hey, its who I am remember? I happen to think it is Din's will alone that I have survived this long, well that and my good looks and charm. Stop laughing at me.  
  
"Let us all remember this dinner is in honor of our distinguished guests. I have a major announcement to make; as you all know my daughter Zelda will be eighteen is less then a year. I will be holding a ball where all the eligible suitors will attend. Zelda will make her choice there or if no one is to her satisfaction we will enter into the alliance with Count Nyas of Cysi. The ball will be in one week."  
  
I frowned. I have never agreed with forcing a woman to choose. Maybe it is a curse to be royalty. What was hidden behind the kings words was that he was giving Zelda one week to find someone else. The castle was going to be swamped with suitors. After all you cannot find the love of you life in one night can you? Wait. Something isn't right.  
  
"DANGER!!!!"  
  
The wards! It came from above. I looked up. Looking down on the hall was a man leveling a crossbow at Zelda.  
  
"He is going to kill the Princess!!!!!"  
  
Shouted Count Nyas. Not on my watch buddy. As he pulled the trigger and the stunned crowd heard the twang of the crossbow I leapt up on the table. I heard Nikina gasp. How dare he attempt to kill Zelda! What had she ever done! My rage filled me and so did my power. I sucked the fire from the torches circling the hall and I threw it at the man holding the crossbow. The crossbow bolt was incinerated before it reached me and the man was turned to ash. This was too easy. Whoever planned this had to know a mage would be there. Is it just to lure me into a false sense of security? Why is..  
  
"Ahem! Dyrade please get off the table."  
  
Oops. I look at everyone sheepishly and then jump off of it. Taking my seat I filled my cup and started eating again. Why is everyone staring at me? I swallow and then say,  
  
"Just because a fool attempted to kill Princess Zelda is no reason to let this perfectly good feast go to waste."  
  
That got some laughter and everyone settled down when Zelda started eating again. She leaned close so no one else could hear and said,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I nodded acknowledging her thanks. Maybe she is warming up to our protection.. Ouch! Someone stomped on my foot. I looked at Nikina and notice she is seething. I lean in.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself. I thought you were going to give your life to save hers."  
  
I winced. She was right; I didn't give any signal to her.  
  
"I am truly sorry. I am glad you care though."  
  
I grinned and she grunted something I couldn't make out. As I ate I considered my tactics so far. I was relying heavily on torches and the wind. While I could pull enough warmth from the air around me to form a fire it would make the air so cold it would affect those around me. Plus the power necessary to do so could kill me. It was to close to creating something from nothing. If I didn't have a nearby fire source or if they started to carry fire resistant shields I was in trouble. I got up and walked over to a window and looked out into twilight. Perhaps I need to work with light more.  
  
"Mage Dyrade."  
  
I turned; it was the Count Nyas of Cysi.  
  
"I would like to offer you an apology. I thought you and the Mage Alyese were witches sent to corrupt the princess. If she had died.. I don't want to think about it. If you have need of anything you know where to find me."  
  
With that he turned and left. I was surprised. He seemed to be a good man. If he wasn't behind this then who was? I should have been pleased he was a good person, but I found myself afraid. Yes it is a hard admission to make but I was afraid. Who was behind all this? Why were two mages needed to protect Zelda? I could sense in the air that things were going to go down. As I looked again out the window the sun was setting, it was almost prophetic. I had to unlock more of the puzzle before the ball. I just had to.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Part 4  
  
  
  
In the morning things had quieted down. What do you mean what happened with the whole 'you and Nikina in the same room' thing? Nothing happened! What do you mean you don't believe me? We aren't married yet! You've got problems. Anyway I got up from my OWN bed and noticed Nikina still sleeping in her OWN bed. After a half hour of grooming myself I was ready to face the day. You would not believe the engineering achievement this castle is. They have sun-heated showers! Fantastic! They are almost as good as the ones we have in the Hall of Mages. I still had a good four hours until I had to watch Zelda so I took a walk threw the castle. I went outside and started running threw the basic sword exercises I had been taught.  
  
"Hello Dyrade, care to spar?"  
  
It was Link.  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
I held my sword in a ready position and just as he lifted his sword I flew forward. The swords glittered in the morning sun as we went at it. Block, block, strike, block.. I lost track of time. I tried every trick I knew but he seemed to absorb them. I was getting tired. I couldn't beat him without magic. So I called the winds to me. He frowned as he felt the wind resisting his movements. I attacked all out. He gave ground. In two more movements I have got him.. Hah take that! What? Where did he go?"  
  
"Nice match."  
  
He was behind me with his sword to my neck. Caught up in my final attack I didn't see him roll behind me.  
  
"I will put up more of a challenge next time."  
  
As if anyone is a challenge to the Hero of Time. I didn't know we had attracted a crowd. Standing nearby watch were Alyese, Nikina, and the 'I Love Link Club' (Malon, Ruto, and Zelda). There were also a few guards attempting to recreate the moves they had seen. Maybe I wasn't that bad. Before the club got in hearing range I turned to Link.  
  
"Like it or not Link the king has given you a time limit. You have until the ball to make your decision."  
  
He nodded. By the look on his face I know he understands. Good. The rest of the day went by without event. Tomorrow I have to prepare the security for the ball. Plus the girls want to go shopping. Tomorrow held so much more.  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I have figured out who gets Link. The next chapter is preparation for the ball and chapter 4 will deal only with the ball. All I am going to say is things go down! Peace out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I have reviews.. [tear] I am so happy. I just got my wisdom teeth out and you people made my day. ;) Since I wont be doing much but sitting around and moaning you can expect me to get new chapters out rapidly. Oh before I forget this is chapter 3 and you are now 3 times as cool! I wont spoil anything so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Part 1  
  
  
  
I woke up feeling pretty good this morning.  
  
"DYRADE WE MUST GO SHOPPING NOW!"  
  
Wow that feeling didn't last very long. Why does the woman need to shop? Gerudos run around wearing next to nothing and the woman wants to shop. What is up with that? Uh oh she thinks I am stalling. Gotta run! We met up with Link, Alyese, and the 'Club' near the town. Link looks even less enthused then I do. Good at least I have someone to share in my suffering. I walked next to him and laughed.  
  
"You realize all we are here for is our wallets and to say 'Yes dear you look absolutely ravishing.' Practice that line. There is a bit of wisdom from the Dyrade before me."  
  
He laughed but then looked at me strangely.  
  
"Do you mean your father? He sounds like your father but you did say his name like he was your father."  
  
I nodded. I got this a lot, or at least I would if I got out more.  
  
"Well you have to understand as a mage we don't have families so much as lines. A mages job is to bring honor to his line by serving as best he can. The Dyrade before me brought great honor to our line by selflessly giving up his life to save the Elder. Of course I was only four then so I can never be sure if that is what really happened."  
  
He nodded sadly but he understood. He didn't have a family either. I caught him looking at the girls and I grinned.  
  
"You have to admit those girls feel like they are family. If I understand the concept of family properly of course."  
  
He nodded. He looked very sad. When he made his decision he would break two hearts. I don't know if I could have made such a decision. That's a lie. I would have, but I would have hated it. You cannot leave them hanging on like that not knowing if you care. Link is a strong man he will do what is right. We made it to a tailor and the girls went in. A few 'years' later they came out. Malon glanced at Link.  
  
"Link how do we look?"  
  
He glanced at me with a grin and said,  
  
"Dears, you all look ravishing."  
  
They all went beet red. Nikina looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Nikina I think the sun just hid behind a cloud. He is obviously embarrassed to shine when a beauty as radiant as yours is out."  
  
She giggled and ran back into the store. The others followed smiling. Link gave me a thumbs up. I sat back down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an older man walking down the street. Something in the way he walked told me he was in a great deal of pain. I walked over to him.  
  
"Sir, hold still for one second."  
  
He looked at me curiously. I touched his shoulder and transferred some of the stability of the cobblestone street into his body. It is a lot more complicated then that, but that is the basic idea. He frowned and then a grin lit his face.  
  
"Why thank you young mage! I had forgotten what life was like without the pain in my back! The goddesses blessings be upon you."  
  
I smiled and nodded. He practically skipped off. I don't know why but I felt a great sense of unease watching the retreating figure. A short time later a woman and a young girl came by.  
  
"Excuse me, be you the young mage that helped old Ben?"  
  
I assumed she was referring to the old man and I nodded. I could tell her daughter was nearly blind. Some horrible evil was slowly consuming her eyes.  
  
"This girl was poisoned."  
  
That got Links attention and he walked over. The woman finally broke down.  
  
"My master [sob] said she was being cheeky [sob].."  
  
She cried into Links shoulder.  
  
"I can fix this. Tell me what is your name?"  
  
I said smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Ely.."  
  
She said shyly.  
  
"And what is your favorite thing in the world?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Buwaflys."  
  
I smiled and put my hand on her head. I finally released my rage; anger at the man who had hurt this girl, anger for the little girl who loved butterflies, and finally anger that this happened in the world. I pulled the poison from her body into mine. Finally I purged the poison from my body. I fell on my knees and spit a black liquid out of my mouth.  
  
"Are you okay Dyrade?"  
  
Link helped me to my feet and I nodded.  
  
"She will be okay."  
  
The woman practically threw herself at me. The little girl wrapped herself around my leg. I just stood there trying not to fall over. When the woman finally let go Link looked at her with his 'I am the hero do as I say' expression and said,  
  
"Take us to the man who did this."  
  
She went as white as a ghost but nodded fearing the expression on his face. I gestured for her to lead the way. The girls could take care of themselves. We walked down the streets and Ely kept running around pointing at things she couldn't of seen before. It was heartwarming. We finally made it to a large house. I wouldn't call it a manor but the man was clearly well off. I heard the woman give Link a description.  
  
"Dyrade hold the little girls ears. I will finish this."  
  
I nodded. I put my hands over her ears. I could hear what was happening inside.  
  
"Who are you..? What NOO!! HELP HE.."  
  
Then quiet as a whisper I heard Link say.  
  
"For Ely."  
  
When the guards came Link explained the situation and when it came to the man's demise I interrupted in and said,  
  
"He decided to take a trip."  
  
The guards clearly didn't believe me, but they weren't about to argue with a mage and the princess's advisor. Caught up in the woman, whom we learned is named Sacru, and Ely's new happiness we totally forgot about the girls. It was late by the time we cleared things up with the guards. We accepted her offer to stay for dinner and I guess we celebrated too much.  
  
"Well Link lets head back to the fort.. uh.. which way is it?"  
  
There I was stumbling threw the streets totally drunk with the Hero of Time. He looked confused.  
  
"Thatta way!"  
  
He pointed to the big castle looming over the city.  
  
"Oh ya!"  
  
We walked for a little while singing and when we reached the grand finale Link pulled out his ocarina and played a little ditty. I felt the world twist and..  
  
"And please bring Link and Dyrade back to us safe and sound.."  
  
We were in the Temple of Time. There were the girls kneeling and praying to the goddesses.  
  
"Wow I forgot that song did that!"  
  
Link exclaimed. I just stood there blinking as Nikina walked up and hit me. Now I don't mean 'slap' I mean 'wham'. I was on the floor looking up before I figured out what happened. She stormed off. I noticed the three girls racing to get to Link first. Zelda won by throwing her arms out to hug him and [SMACK] her right arm hit Malon and her left Ruto. She didn't seem to notice. Even though he was totally drunk he still caught and held her.  
  
"I couldn't feel you threw the Triforce.. I thought you were dead.."  
  
She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Alcohol must have that effect."  
  
I mumbled getting off the ground. Alyese looks angry. Uh oh. [SMACK] Okay that time I WAS slapped. Whoops I am back on the ground again.  
  
"I thought my best friend was dead! AND YOU WERE GETTING DRUNK!?!?!"  
  
Wow Nikina must have been giving her storming out lessons. It could have been worse. I am NOT getting up this time.  
  
"Leave just leave.."  
  
"Zelda please let me"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
She screamed at him. He looked around and he only found Ruto and Malon staring at him coldly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The man's voice was like a ghost. This wasn't going to end well. He threw something on the ground and walked out of the temple. I realized it was the ocarina. Zelda wept uncontrollably and I swear I saw something die in Malon and Rutos eyes. They left Zelda weeping and me lying there. Even if I wanted to leave I still had my obligation to watch over Zelda. Lying there I began to wonder. Alcohol should not be able to mask the bond between the Triforces, and why couldn't Alyese sense me?  
  
"Zelda.. tell me what you felt threw the Triforce bond."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay.. um we were in the store and he started to fade, not like he was traveling it was to rapid for that and then he was.. Gone.."  
  
"At what point in the day did he disappear from your senses?"  
  
"It must have been a little after midday about the same time Alyese lost track of you. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We didn't start drinking until twilight.. Someone or something must have found a way to mask the bonds, probably the same one who sent the assassin. They must want to get the Hero of Time out of the picture. The only problem is it is too clever. They anticipated our reactions so well, and the only way for this to work is if the old man and the woman were in on it.. By the will of Din! Link is in mortal danger!"  
  
"Oh goddesses.. I have to find him!"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Link is a grown man. If we rushed out we might fall into a trap."  
  
She looked at me angrily and was about to comment when a voice came from the entrance.  
  
"Bravo young mage. You have figured out a great deal, you only made one mistake."  
  
I turned and saw the old man but behind that mask was something much more evil.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
I said unsheathing my sword and gesturing for Zelda to back away.  
  
"Link was never the target. The Elder sent you to protect the Princess of Destiny. With him gone and all your friends walking angrily back to the castle you are all that I must deal with. Take this small comfort. Out of all of them only you remembered she must be protected. I had expected you to follow the thief woman. Then again had you taken care of yourself you would have survived tonight. Time to die mage."  
  
He said it with contempt and bitterness that echoed threw the temple. I shook my head. This was impossible he.. IT must be as old as the Elder!  
  
"Face the wrath of the Nran-til!!"  
  
It shrieked as it tore its way out of the old mans body and leapt at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Part 2  
  
  
  
I am still not quite sure how it happened but a demon was attacking me. No I don't mean those giant monster things with wings you people imagine. I mean a REAL demon. Sometimes the outside world amazes me. How can you give pure evil a face? If it makes you feel better keep on believing in the monster like ones, but I know what a demon is and it is what I faced. It was a being of pure shadow, not normal shadow, but the kind of shadow that lies upon the heart of a person who commits suicide; the total loss of hope in the soul. It didn't have eyes or claws or a mouth to smile evilly. It didn't have to. The evilest smile in the world would have been a relief at this point. The only way to fight it is to fight purely with the will to live. If it touches your skin it drains the hope from you. You become a bitter soul that just wants to lie down and die; so you do. Twisted isn't it? Well what did you expect from a demon? I leapt to the side of his attack.  
  
"I am a Dyrade. I do not fear you demon. Zelda form a shield of light magic around yourself I will deal with this pathetic excuse of existence."  
  
That's right who is in control? I AM! Words of advice, if you have anger use it against them. My anger defied him. I refused to lie down and die to that pathetic piece of..  
  
"RAAA!!!!"  
  
My sword glowed at I swung it. I channeled my anger into light magic. It was draining but when it struck..  
  
"KREEE!!"  
  
Ha! I got him. The darkness now has a streak that glows and that glow is the hope that I charged my sword with. Not so arrogant now you..  
  
"Dyrade was is going on?!?!"  
  
I turn. Nikina? Realizing my mistake I attempt to locate the demon again..  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
What is this? A black shadow pouring out of my chest.. Why do I even care anymore? No else does. All I do is my duty and where does that get me.. Nowhere.. I can feel the shadow pull out of my chest. I sink to my knees.. I would cry but what is the point? I welcome death..  
  
"Be gone demon. I am Rauru, Sage of Light."  
  
I barely even feel the temple get bathed in light.  
  
"No Raura, Zeldas shield will be.."  
  
My voice was weak and hopeless. I saw Zeldas shield collapse under the expanse of light. The demon was weakened but he had his chance to kill Zelda now. He moved with incredible speed. Somewhere within myself I pulled my last ounce of strength, my last ounce of hope and charged my sword. I threw it almost carelessly. As I fell forward I saw the demon stop in mid leap.. My sword in him.. My hope in him.. Although dying the demon still moved to kill Zelda. I could do nothing more. I cried one tear for her.. For my failure to protect her..  
  
"ZELDA!!!"  
  
One light arrow struck the demon. Two.. Three.. Four.. It finally exploded in a blinding flash. As my chin hit the ground I saw Link running toward Zelda. I was not a failure.. Having done my duty I closed my eyes and began to embrace death..  
  
"No Dyrade.. NO!!"  
  
Someone had turned my body over.. The voice was Nikinas.. I felt tears begin to hit my face.. I don't know how it happened but I felt something.. Sorrow? No.  
  
"Get off of him girl, I may be able to save him!"  
  
Shock? No.  
  
"I am sorry the demon went threw his heart, he is to far gone for me."  
  
Anger... Yes it was anger. Anger at myself for making her cry. How could I be so selfish?!? FOOL open your eyes and never let her cry again!  
  
"Nikina.."  
  
My voice was gaining strength.  
  
"Nikina.. Nikina.. You will be the death of me someday."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw her smiling and crying. A tear fell in my eye but I didn't care. I was happy, when a few moments before I would have sworn I would never feel happiness again. When the guards carried me to the castle she never stopped holding my hand. Never.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Part 3  
  
  
  
I was confined to my bed for the next few days. Confined! My attempts to point out that I had the demon totally under control fell on deaf ears. Hmph! The only person who visited me regularly was Nikina. We went on walks together. It was good to see the sun and smell the roses again. Everyone else avoided me. I was still having after affects of the demon and I wasn't that much fun to be around. Did you ever want to talk with a guy who was dark and depressed? Well neither did they and I cant say I blame them. At least on the day of the ball I was allowed to get up and move around. Rauru thought the happiness of the ball would remove the last vestiges of demonic influence. Luckily for me Alyese had set up all the magely security. She seemed to have changed while I was 'confined' I wonder if she met someone..  
  
As I was walking in the castle gardens and generally taking life in again I noticed Link talking with Malon. I decided to listen in. What do you mean it isn't polite? Well fine I wont listen and YOU will never know. Ha! You want to know what they are saying as much as I do!  
  
"Link I care for you. I love you."  
  
Link smiled and gestured to the roses.  
  
"Malon, you are a rose to me."  
  
She blushed and looked down so she missed the sadness that came across his face.  
  
"But.. You aren't my rose, Malon."  
  
She looked up tears in her eyes. She saw the truth and sadness in his eyes and fell into his arms weeping.  
  
"There is someone out there that will devote his whole life to you. Please understand Malon.. I love you like the sister I never had."  
  
She sobbed as he put a rose in her hair. They walked off together. Link comforting her and at the same time she comforted Link. She had recognized how hard it had been for him to tell her and proving she is a wonderful person she made is easy for him.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
It was barely a whisper but I heard a voice in the bushes in front of me. Someone is eavesdropping? Rude little.. Oh wait, so am I. I pulled him out of the bushes.  
  
"Count Nyas?"  
  
There he was looking extremely happy. He pulled me over to a bench.  
  
"Mage Dyrade! Perfect. You must help me. I spoke to this young woman two days ago and I have been in love ever since."  
  
I must have frowned because he continued hurriedly.  
  
"It is Malon! I love her! You must help me win her over."  
  
Oh goddesses why me? I stared at him.  
  
"If Zelda doesn't pick someone else tonight you are bound by oath to marry her."  
  
His happiness disappeared.  
  
"You are right. Hmm. YOU must insure she picks someone else. I will ask Malon to come back to my county with me. I am sure I can win her over!"  
  
Before I could open my mouth to protest he handed me a bag that contained a small fortune in rupees.  
  
"For any expenses you may incur. I am counting on you!"  
  
He patted me on the back and walked off whistling. He began dancing with the air, Malon his imaginary partner. It is odd how I had thought he was evil in the beginning. I shook my head thinking of the task that lay before me.  
  
"Oh Din why do you do this to me?"  
  
I didn't force you to eavesdrop, my mage  
  
I was shocked beyond belief. I had always believed that the goddesses existed, but to be spoken to by one? Impossible.  
  
"Din?"  
  
Enjoy tonight for it will be the last night of peace for a long time, or did you believe your task was as easy as killing a demon?  
  
Somehow I knew she was gone so I didn't say anything. Like killing a demon is easy! Maybe for a goddess with infinite power they are but not a minor mage like myself! I looked at the position of the sun in the sky. A few hours remained until the ball. If I was going to act I must act now.  
  
"I am sorry Elder I have grown to attached to these people. I am getting involved."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Part 4  
  
  
  
I went to visit Sacru and Ely. Sacru explained how old Ben had been her master and how he threatened to kill Ely if she didn't drug the wine. I couldn't help thinking I should have gone in with Link. I would have recognized the old man and figured it out. Oh well what is done is done. I told her everything was taken care of and that I needed her help. She looked relieved and quickly offered to help in any way she could. I smiled and took her up on that offer. Some time later I hurried back to my room and found a set of robes that were well. Incredible. They are white trimmed in silver. On top of them was a note.  
  
-Wear this to the ball. I expect you to be at the ball in time for the introductions.-  
  
I grinned and put on my best white tunic. Then I put the robe on over it. I look fantastic if I may say so myself. Reaching into my backpack I pulled out a comb. I combed my air and manipulated the air to keep my hair from moving. Now let me tell you I don't do THAT often. I also pulled out a small case. I am going to give this to Nikina tonight. I picked up the small bundle I had gotten with Sacru's help. No I am not telling you what it is, lets just say that Count Nyas money is going to good use. Now I had to find Link. I had half an hour left. I found him by listening to the wind and quickly dashed in his direction. I found him speaking with Ruto by a fountain.  
  
"I understand Link it would have never worked out between us. You cannot give me children Link. I didn't know that meant so much to me. I am sorry."  
  
They embraced and she walked away. I doubt the world will ever see women as good as these were. He stared after her for a moment before turning to me.  
  
"I have made my choice."  
  
He stated and I rolled my eyes throwing the bundle at him.  
  
"I know THAT. But she hasn't made hers, so put on that suit and follow me! It is red so you will match her. Put THAT in your pocket. We are going to be late!"  
  
He looked at the small container and opened it.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well you should be able to guess who Link is after. Just think green hair. Kidding! In the end I decided that this should be true to The Legend of Zelda. I didn't mean to leave you in suspense, but it is 1 a.m. NOTE- The next chapter will contain excessive happiness as well as a few surprise visits and it will set up the next chapters. If you thought things happened in this chapter well just wait! It actually wont be that long of one. I have a lot of time on my hands now. If you like my story please review. It really lights up my day. God bless! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow 4 chapters! Almost as long as a Curious George book! Yah! You are now 4 times as cool. I thought long and hard on what was going to happen in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Part 1  
  
  
  
I am still wondering what has happened. The nights events flashed threw my mind even as I lay in a pool of blood. How did I end up this way? Oh yes I remember, there I was waiting for Link to hurry.  
  
"Yes it is, I thought you might need that considering you have to propose. Now lets move or Nikina will have my head."  
  
He nodded. We ran threw the castle. I finally caught site of Nikina hands on her hips. She wore a very seductive outfit. Something only she could pull off. No I am not going to describe it! She is mine! ARR.. Oh I am sorry.. I guess I have some protective issues to work out.  
  
"There you are! You barely made it in time."  
  
I looked around; there were dozens of men waiting to be introduced. I assumed they were here to woo Princess Zelda. I patted Link on the back.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He smiled and was about to thank me when Nikina grabbed my hand and pushed threw the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me miss but all suitors must wait in line to be introduced."  
  
She gave him a classic glare and he looked around nervously.  
  
"He is the Mage Dyrade. He is my betrothed."  
  
He nodded and asked,  
  
"And you are?"  
  
She was about to speak but I was quicker.  
  
"She is the Princess Nikina, daughter of Queen Nabooru of the Gerudos."  
  
He looked shocked and then nodded and turned to the hall.  
  
"Introducing Princess Nikina of the Gerudos and her betrothed the Mage Dyrade!"  
  
Everyone politely applauded and I got a good look at the room. It was a massive oval dance floor. On the opposite end of the entrance were seats. Almost everyone was standing and engaging in polite conversation. The princess sat with her father in a box in the middle of all the seats. He was introducing her to suitors and she was trying to look interested. I nodded to the crowd and decided to bail out Zelda. We walked over and Zelda quickly took the opportunity to get away from her father. He couldn't refuse I had saved her life a few times after all.  
  
"Dyrade, finally back to normal I see."  
  
I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes otherwise I would have left you with Bachelor number two-hundred and sixty."  
  
She shook her head ruefully.  
  
"Yes I cannot believe all of these men are here because word of my great personality has spread far and wide."  
  
She sounded so serious I doubled over laughing. She even had the gall to look at me innocent while I laughed. Even Nikina started giggling. I noticed several suitors looking at Zelda and I could tell they were trying to work up the courage to interrupt a Mage and a Gerudo. That alone was worth talking to her. Zelda glanced to her father who was frowning at us and turned to me.  
  
"I am sorry you guys I have to go play princess some more."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"One question before I go. Is Link coming?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Yes but I think he is somewhere in that mile long line outside."  
  
She laughed, and then she got a far off look and walked back to her father. Nikina and I went and sat down.  
  
"Announcing Duke blah bitty blah blah blah of blahland."  
  
Sorry but I wasn't paying much attention to the announcer.  
  
"So who do you think the princess will choose?"  
  
I looked at Nikina with a grin.  
  
"I know something you don't know.."  
  
I taunted. I know it was childish but she might run off to Zelda giggling and ruin the whole thing. Okay so maybe Nikina wasn't like that but Link trusted me.  
  
"You are such a child."  
  
She said playfully. Whew she is in a good mood. Uh oh she wants to know. Well I better tell her. After all I trust her more than anyone. Quite a mood swing huh? Well she does have that effect on me.  
  
"Lets just say Link sorted things out and I arranged a few things."  
  
She smiled up at me and I got lost in her eyes.  
  
"Your so sweet.. Sometimes anyway, other times I have to hit you."  
  
I managed to look offended.  
  
"Only sometimes? Physical violence? Well I think someone better apologize or she might not have a dance partner."  
  
She started laughing. She has a weird sense of humor.  
  
"Ha! With all of these men without woman here? You better be nice or I might decide to dance with a king."  
  
She has got me there. At least that explains why she was laughing.  
  
"In that outfit I think you could get anyone in this room to dance with you."  
  
I said openly taking her in. Impressive.. Strange she hasn't hit me yet, is she blushing? Wow you don't see that often. I pulled her toward the dance floor as the introductions finally ended. The orchestra took their positions and I got us right in the middle of the room. Standing on the Triforce symbol engraved on the floor. She looked nervous.  
  
"Dyrade, I can only do traditional Gerudo dances and I don't think they would be well.. Appropriate.."  
  
That got me blushing I could only imagine the dances of these scantily clad women warriors. Finally I grinned.  
  
"Fear not beautiful one. I am a master dancer. Just follow my lead."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at that last comment.  
  
"Now who is the childish one?"  
  
I asked grinning. In truth I was an excellent dancer. When we were children Alyese and I were reading threw a story and it had people dancing so being the book worm that she is she found a book that taught dancing. To us it was a game, not some ritual of romance. So as children we didn't see the problem with learning. The older mages grinned but they never said anything when we would dance around the library even though there was no music. Speaking of Alyese where is she?  
  
"Well Oh ultimate dancer?"  
  
Oops. The orchestra was starting to play. I pulled her close and we swirled off dancing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Part 2  
  
  
  
Okay I will admit it.. I got tired. I finally had to go sit down. Nikina went to go get something to drink. Hmm.. Its time to go check on how my plans are working out; ah there is Malon with the good count. Time to put my mage eavesdropping skills to the test.  
  
"Nyas I really like you, but you are going to have to marry the princess."  
  
He gave her a confident smile glanced over at me and said,  
  
"Lets just say a certain magic friend of ours has things taken care of."  
  
She glanced at me and smiled. That was enough for me and I went to find Link as they continued flirting. I had to duck out of several conversations but I finally found him sitting in a corner. He looked glum.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just couldn't.. I chickened out."  
  
I gaped at him. Of all the stupid and pathetic things to.. Calm down Dyrade. Now is not the time to lose it.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
Several people turned and looked in my direction but I continued anyway.  
  
"You IDIOT! You have the Triforce of Courage and you are too afraid to tell the woman you love how you feel? When at midnight you will lose her forever? Get up right now!"  
  
He looked at me surprised but didn't move.. That was it. I punched him in the gut. That's right I punched the Hero of Time. In my defense he deserved it. He fell out of his chair and I pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Now get over there and save that woman again!"  
  
He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"I guess I deserved that."  
  
He walked over to Princess Zelda. She looked surprised, but he told her. I didn't listen in, I didn't have to. I saw the happiness on their faces. You could feel the love radiate from them. They were bonded threw destiny, threw the Triforce, and finally threw love.  
  
You failed to heed the Elders directions Dyrade  
  
Din again? I wonder what is going on.  
  
"They are my friends and they belong together."  
  
I am not questioning your judgments, I am pointing out that every action has consequences. The Elder wanted to have as little consequences as possible. In that respect you failed  
  
"I accepted the consequences when I acted. I will live with them."  
  
Good. For that I will tell you one thing more. By acting you have taken away the peace I told you of.. Already Power wakes.. Good luck..  
  
It was pointless asking anything more; once again Dins presence was gone. She was insinuating that the consequences were dangerous. She had said tonight would be peaceful. Something must happen tonight. I have to warn the others! I ran to the royal box where Link and Zelda sat smiling. The king stood up.  
  
"Friends I have an important announcement."  
  
I tried to get threw but guards held me back and Link and Zelda were to busy staring into each other's eyes to notice me.  
  
"My daughter the Princess of Hyrule will wed the Hero of Time six months from today!"  
  
Everyone applauded and surged forward to offer his or her best wishes. I wasn't going to make it threw. If I couldn't warn them I had to warn Nikina. I pushed my way threw the crowd and ran into the middle of the dance floor. Something was odd. I looked down at the Triforce symbol on the floor. Wisdom and Courage were glowing.. Power was slowly starting to glow. Could it be him? By joining Wisdom and Courage did I attract Power from the Sacred Realm? Impossible! Nikina saw me standing alone in the middle of the room and she walked over to me.  
  
"What is wrong? Why aren't you wishing Zelda and Link your best like everyone else?"  
  
I didn't answer. All I could see was Count Nyas propose to Malon, then I saw Link and Zelda looking so happy, and then I saw the Triforce of Power glow.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
The Triforce of Power appeared a few feet from where I was standing. Ganondorf must of let it leave him so it could break threw the seal. His laughter echoed threw the room and everyone looked to the source of it. It was coming from the roof. I realized what was going to happen to late..  
  
"FOOLS!"  
  
The roof blew apart. I fell backwards against the force of it. Nikina landed on top of me and I realized that the great evil the Elder had prophesized was here. It was here because I disobeyed what she had told me. I was a fool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there I was lying in a pool of blood. I was waiting for death to come when I realized I didn't feel any pain.  
  
"Oh goddesses no.."  
  
Nikina lay on top of me. I slowly pulled her off and kneeled over her. She had a lifeless look in her eyes. I finally brought myself to look at her chest. There was a piece of the roof sticking right threw her. She had died instantly.. At least she had died painlessly. NO! It was meant for me! Din! I brought this about! ME! NOT HER!  
  
"WHY!?!?!?"  
  
I screamed as I wept. No now is not the time for tears. She would have wanted me to avenge her. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes as I pulled a small case out of my pocket. I opened it and took out the ring I was going to give her. It was my mothers. I put it on her finger, kissed her one last time, and stood up.  
  
"By the blood of my line I will kill you Ganondorf even if it destroys my soul doing so."  
  
It may have been a whisper but it felt like a hurricane. I looked toward the crowd. The once joyful people lay in a tangled mess of wreckage and bodies. Very few of them moved and there were only a couple moaning in pain. All because I ignored the command of one of the wisest beings in Hyrule..  
  
"HA! The mighty Sages of Shadow and Light! What is the matter? Death got your tongue? AH HA HA HA!"  
  
I saw Malon kneeling over Count Nyas weeping. At the last second he had dived in front of her and saved her life. Ganondorf noticed her and walked over. She turned and spat at him. He raised one hand and she fell over lifeless from the impact.  
  
I slowly drew my sword and was preparing to charge him and accept my death when I heard a whisper on the wind.  
  
"Link..?  
  
Oh goddesses, was Zelda still alive?  
  
"I love you Zel.."  
  
"I love you Link.."  
  
I could feel the life drain out of them. Ganondorf turned and began laughing madly over their bodies.  
  
"All because of me.."  
  
Not ALL because of you, my mage. Some things are meant to be. The Elder knew you would ignore her command. She knew this would happen. The balance cannot be kept while a third of it remains locked away. He had to be released some how  
  
"All these people.. That's not balance that's slaughter.. Now HE will have the entire Triforce and the abilities of a God.. All for balance.."  
  
All is not lost yet mage. If you can get the Triforce instead of Ganondorf some things may be undone, but it does not come without a price  
  
"Whatever price I will pay gladly and ten times over if needed.."  
  
Then my chosen act again and accept the consequences  
  
Her presence was gone but I could still feel her watching. The pieces of Wisdom and Courage reunited with their brother and the complete Triforce hovered in the middle of the room. I must take it. I took one step towards it.  
  
"What? One still lives? Time to die fool!"  
  
He had turned to me and from across the room he nonchalantly threw a torrent of fire at me. I stood and held my right hand towards it. I pulled it to me and sent it right back at him. He was so surprised he didn't block it. He was thrown into the wall behind him.  
  
"What is the matter Ganondorf? Those years in the Sacred Realm weaken you?  
  
I tried to touch the Triforce but a barrier seemed to be around it.  
  
"Fool did you think you could simply walk up and take the Triforce? Come and face me."  
  
In his hand a sword of darkness appeared. I knew my sword couldn't face that.  
  
"Dyrade."  
  
I turned around; it was Nabooru with the remaining sages. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Avenge my daughter."  
  
The green haired Saria looked at me openly weeping.  
  
"Avenge Link, who was like a little brother to me."  
  
The mighty goron Darunia looked grim.  
  
"Avenge my brother."  
  
Finally Ruto stepped forward.  
  
"We will make your blade strong enough to face his darkness. I am afraid it is all we can do for you."  
  
They all touched my sword and it glowed. I nodded to them grimly and then turned to face Ganondorf just in time to see a wave of power coming straight for us. I raised my sword and tried to stop it but it was to powerful and I hit the barrier behind me. As I stood up to face him again I saw the sages that had helped me lying on the floor never to rise again.  
  
"They had to know he would kill them.."  
  
I whispered. Ganondorf laughed madly.  
  
"Now all of my old enemies are dead! Now it is your turn to die and I will live forever!"  
  
I turned to the King of Evil, raised my sword and charged. One way or the other this would end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Part 4  
  
  
  
My sword met his sword halfway between us. I fought with all I had. When I began to stumble I simply looked at his smirking face and I found the strength to attack. We not only fought with swords, we fought with the world around us. Fire and ice flew between us. The air increased our speed and impaired our movements are the same time. We used the very ground itself to try and throw off attacks by shaking the floor. Light met darkness in an explosion of strength. Still I was not enough. I fell back before his attack and he swung triumphantly at my head.  
  
"DYRADE!!!"  
  
Alyese? A light arrow flew from the entrance as she ran in. Straight and true it struck Ganondorf right in the chest as he turned to face this new foe. Seizing the moment I plunged my sword into his back.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
He screamed. But.. Something wasn't right. My sword melted in his chest and the hilt fell the ground. The arrow disappeared. I was blasted backwards right into the Triforce barrier. I stood up and looked towards Alyese. I saw her scream silently as Ganondorf raised his hand and tentacles of darkness wrapped themselves around her.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
She was the only friend I had left and I tried to send light against the darkness but I wasn't strong enough. She suddenly looked right at me and smiled. She was saying goodbye.. As she fell to the floor I totally lost control. Ganondorf turned and raised his hand to finally destroy me.  
  
"Die fool."  
  
It was only whisper and yet it felt like he had killed me right there. I was a fool! Ice, fire, darkness, wind, lightning, and earth swarmed towards me like storm. I held my hand towards him and gave up everything. You see I lied to you before. A mage can create something out of nothing. Everything you had must be lost; you must be broken but still strong enough to face your fear. It hadn't been done in thousands of years and no one knew what would happen. Some said the world would die. You have no control over what you create but as this storm of death came towards me I didn't care. I gave up everything and magic shattered. As life faded out of me I saw a butterfly appear. I laughed madly. It seemed the grandest joke the world had ever seen. A butterfly. The storm of death hit the butterfly and an explosion that contained every element consumed the room. Ganondorf screamed in pain.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I said to my dead friends confident I had avenged them. As the world blurred I fell backwards.. Its barrier gone I fell right into the Triforce..  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: A cliffhanger! I made everyone happy and then they all died.. I am one sick puppy.. You will not believe how hard it is to write about medieval dancing while you are listening to POD.. Try it sometime. I kept wanting to put a rock band in there..  
  
[And then POD magically appeared and began playing. Everyone jammed out.]  
  
What do you think? Next chapter maybe? Read and review! Tune in next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: water*spirit has offended me MUST KILL MUST.. Whoops sorry about that, I have violent mood swings. Kidding. ;) I appreciate you looking out for my mistakes. I did that exact same thing in this chapter right at the beginning. Good job, you get a cookie!  
  
A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY! I am sending some positive energy your way! You guys give me the motivation to totally avoid any type of social life and write this story! Good for you!  
  
This chapter has only 3 parts. Since this is chapter 5 you are now 5 times as cool! Yippee!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Part 1  
  
  
  
Falling through infinity isn't a fun thing. Long after I should have hit the floor I was still falling. Some where in the back of my mind I knew I was inside the Triforce. I wondered if this was the punishment, to fall for eternity replaying my failures over and over in my head. At least the man who had killed my friends was dead.. Nikina.. Her very name hurt.. If I am in the Triforce don't I get some kind of wish?  
  
So you want your wish my chosen  
  
I stopped falling. I was looking through glass. It was.. Paradise. I don't know what you believe about the afterlife, but I saw something I will never forget. I don't know if it was real or if I was just delusional.. It was the ballroom.. But different somehow.. Normally a room that is man made seems apart from the rest of the world, but this one seemed to be natural. Everyone was bathed in a white light. The floor was covered in fog. The quiet laughter of children echoed of the walls. Zelda was dancing with Link and laughing about some memory they shared.. Malon was dancing Nyas smiling.. The king was with a woman I can only assume is his wife and he looked.. Complete is the best word for it. The sages were laughing about some story Ruto was telling. Alyese was dancing with someone I didn't recognize. She looked like she loved him, but Alyese had never been in love with someone in her life. There were others dancing or talking, no one was unhappy. I was happy for them but something bothered me..  
  
"Where is Nikina?"  
  
My voice shattered the glass. I hesitantly stepped into the room. Everyone turned and waved at me smiling. I nodded and smiled back. It was so perfect.. Where is Nikina? I shook Links hand and hugged Zelda. I walked past the Sages and smiled to them. I continued walking until Alyese stopped me. She looked me in the eyes her expression was very serious. It was the first time one of them had stopped smiling.  
  
"The one you are looking for is over there."  
  
She pointed in the direction of the royal box and walked back to her mystery partner. Her voice had sounded different somehow. I walked towards the royal box and I made out a figure sitting where Zelda would have sat. The royal box seemed warped..  
  
"Nikina.."  
  
She was sitting unhappy and alone. I walked over to her. She stood up blinked disbelieving and then smiled and hugged me.  
  
"I thought I would have to wait longer.."  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"I was told I would have to wait until you died."  
  
"I don't know what happened."  
  
"Please just dance with me."  
  
I smiled and walked with her unto the dance floor. We took our spot in the middle and everyone turned to applaud. I was so happy just dancing with her.  
  
"I thought I would have to wait longer for this."  
  
I felt something stab into my back. Nikina smiled evilly. She pulled the knife out and took a step backwards. I fell to the floor blinded by pain. I gasped,  
  
"Why?"  
  
She laughed at me. Everyone else disappeared.  
  
"For your failure."  
  
I deserved it.. I failed her.. No that didn't sound right.. I was just a tool.. Higher powers then me set this into motion.. As I realized this, the wounds disappeared and I stood up. She recoiled in horror that I had survived. I looked at the false figure.  
  
"I didn't fail you, the goddesses did."  
  
I turned and walked out of the ballroom. I walked away from the woman I love. Even though she had betrayed me I still wanted nothing more to keep on holding her. A flash of light and I was falling again.  
  
Such hard words my chosen. We created you, we gave you the world you know, and we built your destinies. How could we fail you?  
  
"If you control so much about us, why can you not give us a happy ending?"  
  
Laughter filled the air around me.  
  
Didn't we?  
  
I was in the ballroom before the attack. I was standing next to Zelda and I could see myself talk to Link. This was before he proposed. Why am I being shown this?  
  
"Goddesses give me the strength to tell him."  
  
It was Zelda; she was watching Link walk over to her. He stopped and began blushing. This time I could hear them.  
  
"Zel.."  
  
"Link.."  
  
"I love you. You are the reason.. The reason I got through it all.."  
  
There was so much more behind the words, for the both of them.  
  
"I have loved you since I first saw you as a child."  
  
"Zelda will you make me the happiest man in Hyrule and marry me?"  
  
"Yes.. Yes Link I will!"  
  
They embraced. This time I could see the Triforce of Courage bond with the Triforce of Wisdom. They called out for their brother. I could feel Power want to join in their happiness.  
  
We gave them their happiness  
  
I was falling again.  
  
"Then you snatched it from them! You gave them everything they wanted and took it away in the same night!"  
  
At least they found each other. So many refuse to see what is right in front of their eyes, or they see it and reject it  
  
There was a bitterness there.. Something only an immortal could feel.  
  
"Why did you take it? WHY? Why isn't their happiness possible?"  
  
Oh but it is, my chosen  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
Power CHOSE you when Ganondorf released it. Now you get your wish, and the price is the Triforce of Power  
  
"Why wont the Triforce just return to the Sacred Realm?"  
  
The pieces are needed in this world. Don't worry so much at least I will still be watching out for you  
  
"A lot of help you've been, you sent the King of Evil to destroy the greatest night of my life.."  
  
I grumbled. Then a thought struck me.  
  
"Is he finally dead?"  
  
No.. Another god still uses him to torment this world.. Not to plunge the world into darkness or anything, he just has a twisted sense of humor.. Plus I think he has a crush on Farore and is trying to get her attention  
  
"WHAT!?!?! All of my friends died so he could get your sisters attention?!"  
  
Yes, well I am afraid you mortals are going to have it bad until she stops playing hard to get. I know she likes him  
  
I was dumbfounded. My worldview was destroyed. The higher powers that I placed my trust in were indirectly responsible for Ganondorf's rampages. This is just depressing..  
  
It isn't like I agree with him! Besides, everything he has done has been undone  
  
"Not.."  
  
That will be fixed shortly  
  
She cut me off. The Goddess of Power cut me off. Err. She is getting on my nerves.  
  
Hey! I have been looking out for you so you better stop thinking mean things about me! Who do you think put the love of your life in that bandit situation, so you could save her? Who had all of that falling debris miss you? ME  
  
She has a point. Maybe I do expect too much.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
Good, I forgive you. Now I was sent to just tell you that you faced your greatest fear and you get your wish, but NO you have to make everything so DIFFICULT  
  
That last word slammed into me with the force of one of Ganondorf's magic attacks. I really need to learn to be more polite to supreme beings..  
  
Anyway! For proving yourself worthy of the Triforce you get you innermost desire blah blah blah! Enjoy! I WILL be watching you  
  
"Ya ya, next time watch out for the all powerful evil beings there, OK?"  
  
I admit that was just plain stupid. It just popped out.  
  
ERRR  
  
I felt her presence disappear and then the world around me glowed. My right hand felt like I had touched the sun.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
The air around me swirled and I was back in the ballroom. Somehow I think Din could have made that more gentle but I guess I deserved it. Oh well. Everyone was getting up and the roof was back to normal. I looked at my right hand and saw the Triforce symbol engraved in it. The Triforce of Power glowed. I felt invincible. I had the power to alter the world around me and with the Triforce of Power I could CREATE. You don't know how amazing that is for a mage. I was worried though.. What if the temptation was too much and I became another Ganondorf? I wonder where he went off to.. Well my friends are back, so I guess things worked out.. Why isn't that a comfort?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikina stood up while I was lost in thought. She waved a hand in front of my face and I jerked back. I guess her stabbing me really messed with me. I wonder if I will be able to relax around her anymore..  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
I cannot tell her. How can I tell her she betrayed me when she didn't? Will I ever get over this?  
  
"Dyrade what is wrong? Are you injured? Why is the Triforce symbol on your hand?"  
  
I don't want to face her right now. Not now.. I have to escape.. A column of energy engulfed me.  
  
"Dyrade!!"  
  
I saw Nikina reach for me and I was gone. When the column disappeared I was in the forest. I don't know why I chose the forest; maybe I just wanted some peace. I was standing in front of the Deku Tree. It looked surprised.. Well for a tree that is.  
  
"Who are you that bears the Triforce of Power and wears the robes of a mage?"  
  
I stared at it for a second. How could it know I have the Triforce of Power?  
  
"I am Dyrade, I am a mage."  
  
It looked at me strangely.  
  
"Yet you managed to defeat Ganondorf?"  
  
I thought it over.  
  
"In a way."  
  
That was the best answer I could come up with. He had me beat and I was dying, so I decided to take him with me. If it hadn't been for the Triforce the people of Hyrule would have found everyone at the ball dead.  
  
"I am glad Saria was of some help to you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"She gave her life to help give me a chance.. That is more then 'some' help."  
  
"Yes, I felt her death, just as I felt her rebirth. She tells me that the others wish to talk to you. What do you want me to tell them?"  
  
I frowned. Now they knew where I was.  
  
"You are wondering how they found you, yes?"  
  
I nodded surprised at the intuition this tree had.  
  
"The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time can feel you threw the Triforce bond. They were able to place you somewhere in the forest so Saria asked me.. They are waiting for your answer."  
  
I grinned, feeling some of my old self returning.  
  
"Tell them if they can find me I will tell them everything."  
  
Its branches ruffled in disapproval.  
  
"You need to tell them what happened with Ganondorf and how you got the Triforce of Power! The Princess of Destiny completely disapproves and wants to know what happened IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
I laughed. I don't know what I was thinking but sometimes crazy ideas pop into my head.  
  
"Very well."  
  
I said it so cold that his branches ruffled in fear.  
  
"Now I didn't mean to offend.. What?"  
  
I concentrated on Zelda through the Triforce bond and pulled her to the forest, or at least that is what it felt like. When I saw Zelda appear trapped in a red crystal I felt really bad. She had her hands up and looked like she was screaming. I immediately released her.  
  
"WHAT? Oh goddesses that was scary! I thought Ganondorf was back again. Never ever do that again!"  
  
I looked sheepish.  
  
"Okay, this time take my hand. I don't want to have this conversation with Deku Stick here."  
  
The Deku Tree looked offended.  
  
"I will have you know.."  
  
Zelda looked into my eyes and nodded. Satisfied Ganondorf didn't possess me she took my hand. I concentrated on a map of Hyrule and then focused on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. I had never been there and I wanted to see it. Plus it would take Link and the others a few hours to find us after I masked the bond.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
I barely heard her and the column of energy surrounded us and we were there.  
  
"Now what is it you don't want the others to hear?"  
  
I sat down and told her everything. The sun was starting to rise when I finished.  
  
"I understand now. You don't feel comfortable around her anymore. What I just cannot believe is we suffered so much because some god is interested in Farore."  
  
"Yes that one got me to. What should I do about Nikina?"  
  
She looked down for a moment gathering her thoughts.  
  
"You need to gradually become more comfortable with her. Start out with walks together. When you feel enough for you to touch her take the next step."  
  
I frowned. Maybe that is the way Zelda and Link would have handled it but Nikina and I have a different relationship.  
  
"How can I tell her? How can I possibly explain that I feel she betrayed me when I know she didn't? What hurts the most is I know I still love her."  
  
I looked toward the rising run. It hurt so much to want to be with her but to be afraid of it. Why does Zelda look so guilty?  
  
"You wont have to.. I was afraid you might have been another Ganondorf so I allowed the others to listen in on our conversation.. I have been using the Triforce bond longer then you and I do know some magic.. I got past your block.. I am sorry I didn't trust you.."  
  
I didn't react like you might expect. I was more hurt then shocked. It was then I realized what was wrong. Very quietly I said,  
  
"Your afraid of me now aren't you?"  
  
She looked down ashamed but managed to nod.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
I turned to face the voice. I was so caught up in thought I wasn't watching my surroundings. I saw a brief glimpse of Nikina before I felt an impact on my chest and I fell on my back.  
  
"I wont have you feeling sorry for yourself!"  
  
She kicked me again. I refused to fight back.  
  
"I have never liked weak men so don't you dare be afraid of me! I am sure not afraid of you!"  
  
She pulled me up and then punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees. Something stirred inside me. Something I had been missing since I fell into the Triforce.. Anger..  
  
"This is for even thinking I would betray you!"  
  
I saw her foot moving toward my face. Not this time. I caught it right before it would have struck my face. I threw it upwards violently taking her off her feet, before she could hit the ground I caught her with air. I kept her from moving and I pushed the air so she was standing up again. I got within centimeters of her face.  
  
"Woman I am not weak. You mess with my head."  
  
Using my senses I could see Link keeping Zelda behind him. He had the Master Sword and his mirror shield. I could tell he was watching me and waiting for me to make an aggressive move. Why is he so worried? Oh yes I lost my temper. My own anger surprised me. The Triforce of Power must magnify it somehow. I must have looked like a mad man. I released her from my grip of air. She looked at me strangely and I noticed she was touching the ring I had put on her finger before I fought Ganondorf.  
  
"So you do love me.."  
  
I don't know what it was about the look in her eyes but everything that happened disappeared from my mind.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
I said as I pulled her to me.  
  
"What a strange couple.."  
  
Link had no idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
After a month I was totally back to normal. Except with 'incredible magic that must be studied' as Alyese said it. I had to explain what happened at least twelve different times but after I had worked through the whole 'betrayal' thing with Nikina I didn't mind. The king actually made me an honorary knight of Hyrule for saving them. The sages all returned to their homes and I have a very good piece of news. I received a letter from Malon today. She and Count Nyas are getting married in two months! It is hard to believe that Malon will be a Countess. Things sure have changed. Link and Zelda are rarely two feet apart, and Link keeps a watchful eye on me. I completely understand. I am still their friend and I while don't like that Zelda is a little afraid of me I accept it. Speaking of which,  
  
"I am telling you Dyrade that a healthy dose of fear will be a good thing when you are the King of the Gerudos."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Ha! You can handle the whole 'ruling' part."  
  
She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So you will just sit around? What exactly will you do to entertain yourself?"  
  
I grinned and pulled her close.  
  
"I can think of a few things."  
  
She blushed and looked into my eyes. I swear that look is just.. Incredible. I don't know how she..  
  
"Mage Dyrade."  
  
I turned. It was an attendant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are needed in the main audience chamber."  
  
I nodded and he left.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
She smiled and I took it as a 'yes'. We walked hand in hand to the chamber. As I walked in I could tell something was wrong. Zelda was weeping and Link was comforting her. Impa was standing nearby with a far off look in her eye. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw that the king wasn't on the throne. I walked over to Zelda.  
  
"Princess I am so sorry. He was a good man and a good king."  
  
I knew she wasn't listening but Link nodded his appreciation.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
Link was about to answer when a short bald man walked in.  
  
"Treachery! I have learned that the Count Nyas gave the king a slow working poison."  
  
I looked at him more closely. He wore ornate clothing that had the Triforce symbol on it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I asked him. He turned to me and nodded.  
  
"Ah yes the Mage Dyrade. I am the new regent. I will rule until Zelda is eighteen and becomes queen. You are to return to the Hall of the Mages and you are to be commended."  
  
I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"The year isn't over and what could be more important than protecting the Princess of Destiny?"  
  
I asked. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Perhaps you should lead our attack. Yes indeed! Spearheaded by the Triforce of Power and the Gerudo guards the knights of Hyrule could crush Cysi, with the Hero of Time in the van of course."  
  
This was getting really confusing.  
  
"On whose authority do you relieve me and how do you even know Count Nyas did it? He intends to marry Malon and she is Hyrulian. What could he possibly have against us?"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"On the Throne of Hyrule's authority. We are his chief trading rival. Maybe Malon is jealous of Zelda and wants to be Queen of Hyrule."  
  
That was it. He did not just insult a friend of mine!  
  
"You would do well not to insult my friends. Count Nyas is a good man and Malon is one of the best women I have known. I do not see the Elder here so you cannot possibly relieve me on her authority."  
  
He sneered and for an instant I saw into his soul. He was petty and bitter. He would stop at nothing for personal power.  
  
"If you will not submit to the will of Hyrule you WILL leave this castle immediately."  
  
I felt Nikina's hand squeeze mine. I turned to Zelda.  
  
"Do you want me to leave princess?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and glared at the self proclaimed Regent.  
  
"Esit you may have been one of my fathers advisors but you are not going to be Regent. I will rule Hyrule. We will not be going to war with Cysi. We will continue the investigation of my father's death until we come up with the culprit. YOU will remove yourself from this castle."  
  
He frowned at her and then smiled.  
  
"You have got quite a spirit, but the duke is popular with the nobles. Most of the nobles want war with Cysi. With them out of the way we could control the southern trade routes to Dylia. If you will drop this pathetic fool and marry the good Duke, he will insure that you are the most powerful queen in the known world. If not there will be rebellion. We have allies all over the kingdom."  
  
Zelda glared at him.  
  
"You will be tried for treason. Who is this duke you speak of?"  
  
He smiled evilly. You tend to see these smiles a lot when you are around Zelda.  
  
"Why don't you ask your friend Ruto?"  
  
As the guards carried him off fear for Ruto got the better of me and I concentrated on Zora's Domain. What I found was death..  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yah! They are all back. Who is the duke? What is up with the Elder? What happened to Ruto? Who killed the king? All this and more on the next Watching For Action. 


End file.
